The Women Of Momobami Clan (Episode)
The Women Of Momobami Clan' '''is the second episode of Season Two in the [[List of Kakegurui animated media|''Kakegurui animated series]] and the fourteenth episode overall. It is produced by MAPPA and aired in Japan on the 15th of January, 2019. Summary The details of the purpose of the election are revealed. Yumeko and Midari continue their game against Erimi. Plot An assortment of new students arrives at the Student Council meeting room. One of the new arrivals informs the Student Council they belong to the family led by Kirari, which, collectively, is referred to as the Momobami family. Sayaka wonders to herself what is going on. After Kirari welcomes the newcomers, one girl in a wheelchair states that they had no choice since Kirari decreed that the winner of the election will be the next Momobami leader. She goes on to state that the adult members of the family freaked out and sent them as representatives. The girl states that the winner of the election will rule both the Momobami family and Hyakkaou Private Academy. Both Sayaka and Yuriko protest the election, but Yumemi agrees to the election, internally seeing this as a chance to gain power. Midari agrees to the election as well, but doubts that any of the newcomers can match Yumeko's skill at gambling. Kirari assures that the election will not harm the academy, as it will be won by gambling, meaning everyone has an equal chance to win. Later, notices of the election are seen posted all over the academy. Runa announces the election to the entire academy via the building's PA system. The election will run for 30 days, and whoever has the most votes will be the winner. Every student gets one special blue chip that represents a vote in the election. You can gain more chips by gambling, which will give you more votes. While Yumeko and Ryota are discussing the election, she tells him that the 3 billion yen that she won from defeating Kaede Manyuda arrived for her. Mary arrives and asks Yumeko what she will do with Manyuda after she won the right to his life. Yumeko tells her that she gave it to someone who deserves it. Mary warns Yumeko not to take the election lightly and tells her about the arrival of the members of the Momobami clan. When asked if Yumeko is related to them, since they have the suffix -bami in their surnames, Yumeko simply states that they must be distant relatives. Later, various members of the Momobami family members discuss their objectives for the election. The girl in the wheelchair reminds them all that their main goal is to defeat Kirari. She threatens to kill anyone who hinders her in any way. One girl with white hair mentions Yumeko and asks what should be done about her. After Ibara, one of the male members notes that he has never heard of the last name Jabami, another member named Rei is prompted for more information about Yumeko. Rei states that Yumeko is the second born of the Jabami family and has defeated five members of the Student Council. The girl in the wheelchair states that Yumeko is not important, but Erimi seems interested in Yumeko and prompts Rei to issue an invitation. While Yumeko, Mary and Ryota watch the election gambling unfold. When asked by Ryota on what she will do, Yumeko says happily that she will get votes so that she can use them to gamble with the President. When Ryota asks Mary what her goal is, she simply states that it is none of his business and leaves. Soon after, Rei arrives to give Yumeko the invitation from Erimi. When Yumeko arrives at the private gambling room, she is greeted by an ecstatic Midari. When Yumeko coldly asks what she is doing there, Midari says that she was invited as well. Rei introduces their host: Erimi Mushibami. Erimi thinks to herself that she will crush both Yumeko and Midari. A young girl named Inaho Yamato enters the room, announcing herself as one of the election observers. Rei then leaves the room, and Inaho explains that she and others like her will be present at every gamble having to do with the election in order to ensure that everything is being carried out fairly. The episode then fast-forwards to where the previous one left off: as the Finger Cutting Guillotine game continues, Erimi panics even more as each string is cut, fearing the game is no longer rigged. She is astonished at how calm Midari and Yumeko are when cutting the strings. When they are down to only 3 strings, Inaho announces that it is Erimi's turn. She wonders to herself if Yumeko and Midari will keep their fingers in the guillotine when the right string has been cut. When Erimi hesitates, the two other girls impatiently urge her to keep going, reveling in the psychological strain of the game. When only 2 strings are left, it is Midari's turn next. However, she cuts both strings and Erimi withdraws her finger as the guillotine falls. However, the machine is still rigged and Yumeko and Midari are unharmed. Erimi loses for withdrawing her finger and Midari is disqualified for cutting 2 Strings, leaving Yumeko as the winner and the winner of 2 voting chips. After Midari angrily asks Erimi why no one lost their fingers, Yumeko expresses her disgust at Midari for ruining the final moments of such a wonderful game. She angrily tells Midari that she no longer wants to see her again. Meanwhile, Yumeko happily takes Erimi by the hand and tells her that she hopes they get to gamble again. Elsewhere, the Momobami girl in the wheelchair meets privately with Kirari, who addresses her as Terano. Kirari admits her surprise that Rei was brought to the academy. Terano states that the academy is Kirari's domain and that it would be foolish to come without insurance. Kirari says that Rei is from the Batsubami family, which was banished from the Momobami clan, making her an outsider. Terano states that she knows that Kirari has tricks up her sleeve and that the chaos of the election is just what she wants, so Rei is in fact a wild card. In the room for the Traditional Culture Research Club, Yuriko collapses while gambling with two girls from the Momobami clan. Kumagusu frantically cries out for someone to help. In the hallways of the school, Mary thinks to herself that simply thinking about the election means that she is being manipulated by Kirari. She accidentally knocks into someone in the hall. She initially thinks it is Kirari, but it is an unmasked Ririka Momobami. Despite being initially startled, Ririka quickly regains her composure, puts on her mask and tells Mary that she has been looking for her in order to discuss something. Character Appearances * Trivia * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2